this is not a love story
by record on rotation
Summary: Ok,me encontraba en mi nuevo colegio con un montón de niños mimados y ricos donde no sabian en qué gastar todo su estúpido dinero/-¡muévete puñetas! Lo que me faltaba, que un cabrón me estuviera empujando sin un motivo aparente. Por lo visto el no iba a ser mi príncipe azul, pero hey, yo tampoco era un dulce princesa con vestido rosa y cabello tipo comercial de shampoo.


Bueno vengo con esta loca idea en mi mente, espero y les agrade, siéntanse en libertad de dejarme todas sus opiniones, es clasificación T por algunas situaciones que se irán dando y por el lenguaje vulgar que se utiliza, todos los personajes son humanos, de antemano gracias por si alguien pasa por estos lares. xoxo ROR

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, si a si fuera, Edward me esperaría debajo de mi pino de navidad, los personajes son de la señora Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para entretenerme un rato y lo hago sin ningún fin de lucro, dicho esto, disfruten.

.

.

.

* * *

Genial, simplemente G-E-N-I-A-L, yo no sé como se les ocurre pensar a mis padres que semejante bomba no me iba a sentar mal, yo no había querido salir de mi recamara en todo el pinche día, ¿la razón?, mis papas habían decidido que lo mejor para mi era cambiarme de escuela cuando entrara al ultimo año de prepa, oh pero no crean que a una escuela cualquiera, no señoras y señores, ellos me mandarían al colegio mas caro, excéntrico y "prestigioso" de toda la ciudad de New York.

Y ahora ustedes pensaran "¿Que tiene de malo en ir a una escuela de tanto renombre?" pues en que yo tenia un repelente (literalmente) de niños y niñas malcriados con complejo de la gran verga.

Esa noticia me había sentado de la patada, yo sé que mis padres solamente buscan lo mejor para mí pero ellos no entienden que estoy muy a gusto en mi actual escuela, donde tengo a mi mejor amiga Jessica y a mi quedante/free/amigovio/ Mike, bueno en realidad a Mike no lo extrañare mucho, el es algo amm... complicado, bueno el punto es, que yo no quería irme.

Quizás si me lanzo de la ventana del segundo piso y me fracturo la pierna entonces ya no me podrán sacar... ¡oh que tonta! perdonen mis divagaciones, no me he presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Isabella Swan alias Bella aun que mi conciencia me llama femme fatale, ne, broma, soy una santa, bueno en realidad no, solo soy una chica normal, con mis 17 años tengo una estatura mediana digamos que alrededor del 1.60, con ojos y cabello color castaño caoba y un cuerpo promedio, de lo único que estoy orgullosa acerca de esté son mis pompis, están redonditas y paraditas, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mis glúteos maximus y mejor les sigo contando de mi, yo vivo con mis padres Charlie y Renne Swan junto con mi hermano Seth, él es un excelente chico, medio flojo pero buen chico, algo adicto a los videojuegos pero díganme que joven de 14 años no es así, respecto a mis padres... bueno mi papá es medico, él se caracteriza por no tomarse nada en serio, es muy bromista y siempre nos consiente a Seth y a mi, en cuanto a mi madre ella es dueña de un centro comercial, tiene un gran corazón pero aveces es muy enojona y por lo general cabrona. Actualmente nuestra economía ha ido mejorando considerablemente por eso mis padres tomaron esa decisión respecto a mi escuela pero no pensaron en que yo no podría querer ir a ese colegio de mierd... esta bien, esta bien, basta de palabras anti-sonantes por el día de hoy, pero de algún modo necesitaba descargar todo el coraje que llevaba dentro, aghhh... ya no aguante estar encerrada en mi habitación por lo que pensé bajar a la primera planta y dar una vuelta por el jardín.

Casi estaba a punto de lograrlo cuando fui interceptada en la sala por mi mamá.

-Hija, Bellita, por favor, cambia esa horrible actitud que traes y mejor ponte feliz porque tendrás una oportunidad de codearte con la gente mas famosa e importante de toda la ciudad- me dijo ella.

- Ay mamá, es que, cual es la parte que no pueden entender ni tu ni mi papa de que yo no quiero estar en ese estúpido colegio- le conteste.

-Mira Isabella, te guste o no tu vas a respetar la decisión que tu padre y yo tomamos, y no me contestes en ese tono que soy tu madre, hija de la chingada, ¿que hago para que me trates a si?- me replico mi mama, okay, quizás ella ya andaba entrando en la menopausia y se estaba poniendo mas sentimental que cuando todas mis amigas y yo veíamos Crepúsculo.

-Perdóname ma, sé que no debí contestarte a si pero también trata de comprenderme un poquito, para mi no es nada fácil asimilar todo esto, no te prometo nada pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que mínimo no me expulsen a la primera.

-Bella, siendo sinceras, tu eres una de las mejores estudiantes por lo tanto no creo que te expulsen a la primera, ademas, ven a ver lo que tengo en la mesa de la cocina, ya compre todo tu uniforme, tus útiles escolares, solo me falto la mochila y unas cuantas cosillas mas, alinear los últimos detalles y creo que tus zapatos...

Oh por Dios, al momento de escuchar lo del uniforme decidí desconectar mi cerebro por la insistente platica de mi madre, ella se encontraba tan emocionada porque yo ingresara a la dichosa escuela... y eso que todavía estábamos en vacaciones de verano.

* * *

.

.

.

Solo es el prologo, les prometo que los capítulos tendrán mas contenido, cualquier cosa contacto conmigo a través de un review, xoxo ROR.


End file.
